Amigos Imaginarios
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Los amigos imaginarios son producto del subconsciente, una forma de compensar la soledad que un niño puede experimentar. Son producto de la mente de los niños pero eso no significa que no sean real. ¿Verdad, Renesmee? Este fic participa del Reto Leyendas en Forks del Foro La Caída del Crepúsculo.


**Amigos Imaginarios **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Leyendas en Forks" del Foro "La Caída del Crepúsculo"._

* * *

Es una antigua estructura que se encuentra en medio del bosque de Forks y una prueba de ello son los viejos adoquines grises que forman parte de sus paredes. Cuando el camino de tierra del bosque se desdibuja es donde se encuentra la casa, camuflada por el espeso follaje del bosque. Muchas son las historias que tienen como protagonista a la casa del bosque de Forks que llaman poderosamente la atención a los transeúntes del pueblo.

Una de las historias más conocidas que gira en torno a la casa, es lo que le sucedió a la familia Cullen hace varios años. El matrimonio tenía una hija de siete años, dulce y fresca como el agua de un manantial. Pero cuenta la leyenda que aquella casa la enloqueció de tal forma que comenzó a tener amigos imaginarios. Amigos que cruzaron el límite entre la imaginación y la realidad.

* * *

**~ º ~**

La puerta emite un sonoro chirrido cuando la abren, los muebles viejos desprenden un olor a humedad nauseabundo y los peldaños de la escalera crujen al sentir el peso de una persona. A las paredes interiores de las habitaciones, se les está cayendo el papel tapiz y es necesario remodelarlas. Pero sacando aquellos detalles sin importancia, la casa se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

— ¿Qué opinas? —pregunta Edward Cullen a su esposa.

Bella Swan se gira en dirección a él y luego de pestañear un par de veces, contesta:

—Es perfecta para que Renesmee crezca aquí. Puede jugar en el bosque y podríamos remodelar el altillo para hacerlo un cuarto de juguetes.

—Carlisle dijo que podríamos hacer cuantas reformas creyéramos convenientes —responde su esposo y gira las llaves plateadas de la puerta en su dedo índice.

La casa se encuentra en medio del bosque de Forks, entre medio del intenso follaje del bosque y rodeada de un aroma a silvestre que es casi hipnotizante. La residencia ideal para la familia.

* * *

**~ º ~**

Cuando Bella Swan vuelve a entrar en la casa, siente que es una residencia completamente diferente a la que visitó tan solo unas semanas atrás. Las remodelaciones que ha mandado a hacer Edward son claramente notorias y si no es por los adoquines grises de las paredes exteriores, pensaría que es una casa diferente.

Las paredes de las habitaciones están pintadas de un delicado color dorado como los rayos del sol. Los peldaños de la escalera que antes crujían cuando alguien se paraba en ellos, ahora no emiten ni un solo sonido y están barnizados de un intenso color caoba. Los muebles viejos son sustituidos por nuevos que le brindan un aspecto victoriano a la casa.

El altillo es la parte que más ha cambiado de la casa. Edward ha retirado todos los objetos dañados, el papel tapiz maltratado por la humedad y las alfombras roídas. Ahora, las paredes lucen motivos infantiles, una alfombra roja como la sangre ha sido extendida en el suelo y los juguetes de Renesmee se encuentran en varios baúles para que ella los utilice cuando desee. Además de un bonito piano para que Edward le enseñe a Renesmee a tocar.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunta Bella a su hija.

Renesmee parece tener la mirada pérdida desde que han llegado a su nueva residencia y no ha pronunciado ni una sola palabra.

—Está lindo —es lo que responde y sus ojos se pasean por todo el altillo como si estuviera buscando algo invisible a la mirada de su madre—. ¿Crees que los niños quieran jugar conmigo?

—Claro —contesta Bella, acariciando sus rizos cobrizos—, después podemos ir al pueblo y conocer a los niños que allí viven. Podríamos invitarlos a que vengan a jugar contigo.

Renesmee gira la cabeza y se encuentra con los ojos de su madre. Bella traga en seco cuando su hija dice:

—Yo no me refería a esos niños.

Bella Swan se asusta por el comentario de su hija pero ella no tiene idea de lo que en realidad se avecina.

* * *

**~ º ~**

La tranquilidad de la noche es interrumpida por el sonido de las teclas del piano que se encuentra en el altillo de la casa. No es una melodía armoniosa, por el contrario, es como si alguien dejara caer sus manos sobre las teclas de forma violenta. En primera instancia, Bella piensa que el piano está desafinado y que Edward es quien está tocando.

El sonido se vuelve insoportable por lo que decide salir de su habitación y subir las escaleras hasta el altillo para saber que está ocurriendo. Cuando se encuentra a mitad del tramo, siente un aliento gélido sobre la nuca como si alguien estuviera parado detrás de ella pero cuando gira la cabeza para observar, se encuentra con que no hay nadie.

— ¿Por qué el piano suena tan mal? —le pregunta a su esposo cuando lo encuentra saliendo de la habitación que funciona como biblioteca.

—Tú eras la que estaba tocando, amor —contesta él—. Dímelo tú.

Bella pestañea confusa.

—Yo no estaba tocando el piano —responde—, sabes muy bien que no sé tocar. Pensé que eras tú quien estaba tocando de esa forma tan... macabra.

Las miradas del matrimonio se dirige a la puerta del altillo.

—Yo creí que tú eras la que estaba tocando.

El sonido tétrico del piano vuelve a escucharse cada vez más fuerte.

—Si tú y yo nos encontramos aquí —comienza a decir Edward—. ¿Quién se encuentra en el altillo?

La respuesta está tan clara como el agua.

Edward y Bella entran en el altillo y comprueban horrorizados como la silla junto al piano se encuentra completamente vacía y Renesmee está sentada en la alfombra y aplaude de forma descontrolada.

— ¿Por qué tocabas el piano de esa forma, hija? —pregunta su padre y la toma en sus brazos, los rizos cobrizos de Renesmee le acarician el rostro.

—Yo no estaba tocando, papá —responde con su tierna voz de siete años—. El niño estaba tocando para mí. ¿No es increíble?

Aquella situación está rebasando el límite de Bella.

— ¿Qué niño, Renesmee? —Dice con la voz temblando de puros nervios—. Yo no veo ningún niño aquí. No hay nadie aquí.

Renesmee frunce los labios y se cruza de brazos.

—No digas eso, mamá —contesta—. Al niño no le gusta que hables de ese modo de él y además está detrás de ti, te está escuchando.

Bella siente un escalofrío lamerle la espina dorsal.

—No hay nadie aquí, Renesmee —secunda Edward quien no desvía la mirada de su esposa—. ¿Por qué no vamos todos a dormir? Así olvidamos todo lo que ha sucedido.

—Te llevo a tu habitación —dice Bella acercándose a su hija pero ella salta de los brazos de su padre y se dirige a la puerta.

—No te preocupen —asegura—. Él me acompañará.

Renesmee eleva su mano en el aire como si agarrara una mano invisible.

* * *

**~ º ~**

Después del incidente del piano, Bella y Edward acuerdan no volver a mencionar el tema del niño y quieren refugiarse en la idea de que su hija se siente sola y necesita inventar amigos imaginarios para compensar su soledad.

—Debo viajar a Seattle —dice Edward cuando el desayuno está casi listo—. Un cliente tuvo una complicación y necesitan que vaya a resolverlo.

Bella vuelve a sentir una sensación incomoda al saber que deberá quedarse sola con Renesmee.

— ¿Cuándo volverás? —pregunta.

—Lo más probable que al amanecer —responde Edward y toma una de las tostadas—. No tienes de que preocuparte, amor. Trataré de llegar tan pronto como me sea posible.

Su esposo deposita un suave beso en los labios de Bella y se despide de Renesmee.

* * *

******~ º ~**

Los relámpagos plateados interrumpen la oscuridad del cielo nocturno y tormentoso. Bella lo contempla desde el gran ventanal que está situado en la pared frontal de la sala de estar. Renesmee está coloreando unas hojas en el sofá y Bella se siente tranquila porque no ha mencionado nada de su amigo imaginario.

— ¿Qué dibujas? —pregunta Bella y segundos después se arrepiente de su curiosidad.

Renesmee extiende la hoja en su dirección y Bella observa el dibujo.

En primer lugar se encuentra con la imagen de su hija, los rizos cobrizos y los ojos cafés tan expresivos pero lo que le horroriza del dibujo es que su hija está tomada de la mano de un niño que tendrá unos pocos años más que ella. El aspecto del niño es aterrador. Tiene los ojos hundidos en las cuencas y bañados de una sustancia oscura como si en realidad no tuviera ojos. La piel tiene grietas como si estuviera quebrada y la tonalidad es blanca como la leche cortada.

— ¿Por qué has dibujado esto, Renesmee?

Su hija le arrebata el papel de las manos.

—Se lo voy a regalar a Alec —responde y Bella comienza a pensar que su hija ha empeorado, ahora su amigo imaginario tiene nombre—. A él le hace mucha ilusión que le regale un dibujo de los dos. Él dijo que si yo le dibujaba algo, me presentaría a su hermana.

Bella siente la impotencia correr por sus venas. Aquella situación la está enloqueciendo y quiere que Edward llegue pronto para no tener que soportar todo sola.

—Tienes que entender que no existe ese niño y su hermana tampoco existe —dice y su hija clava su mirada en ella de forma enojada—. Ahora quiero que te vayas a tu habitación, te pongas el pijama y te duermas.

Renesmee suelta un grito agudo y sube las escaleras a toda velocidad.

— ¿Ves lo que te digo? Ellos no me entiendes como tú, Alec.

* * *

******~ º ~**

Bella se masajea las sienes sintiendo un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Observa el reloj de pared que está colocado en su habitación y las manecillas marcan la medianoche. Ella sabe que será complicado que pueda conciliar el sueño, luego de todo lo que ha estado sucediendo pero cierra sus ojos tratando de dormirse.

No transcurren muchos minutos antes que Bella sienta como la puerta de su habitación es abierta y un aire gélido cubra toda la estancia.

—Renesmee, ¿eres tú? —pregunta pero no obtiene respuesta.

Abre los ojos tanto como puede para tratar de divisar algún movimiento, tratar de ver si alguien se encuentra allí con ella pero todo vuelve a estar en calma. Cuando junta el coraje necesario, se pone de pie y lentamente camina hasta el interruptor de luz. La habitación es rápidamente iluminada y una sensación de alivio recorre el cuerpo de Bella cuando se da cuenta que solamente ella está en la habitación.

La puerta está abierta y puede ver a Renesmee al final del pasillo.

— ¿Por qué has abierto la puerta? —le pregunta de forma calmada, quiere que su hija le diga de una vez porque está haciendo todo eso.

—Yo no abrí la puerta —asegura y se encoge de hombros—. He estado sentada en la escalera todo el tiempo con Alec. Fue su hermana la que entró.

— ¿Sigues diciendo esas tonterías? —Pregunta Bella de forma retórica—. Entiende Renesmee que no existe tal cosa como Alec y su hermana. Son imaginarios, viven en tu mente, no pueden hacer cosas como tocar el piano, tomarte de la mano o abrir puertas.

—Lo sé, Alec —susurra Renesmee como si le hablara a una persona que se encuentra a su lado—. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que mi madre no me creería pero tú estás conmigo y eso es lo que importa.

De repente se escucha un relámpago caer en la espesura del bosque y el ventanal de la casa se abre de la nada. Bella inmediatamente corre hasta la sala de estar y trata de cerrarlo tan rápido como puede.

— ¡No lo cierres! —Grita Renesmee—. La hermana de Alec ha brincado por el ventanal y si lo cierras, no podrá volver a entrar.

—Mejor así —contesta Bella, no puede creer que ha caído en el juego de Renesmee—. Que la hermana de Alec no vuelva nunca más y que él se vaya con ella.

— ¡Jamás! —Exclama Renesmee y corre a la protección de su habitación—. ¡Jamás se van a ir mientras yo siga aquí!

* * *

**~ º ~**

Los brazos de Edward abrazan la cintura de Bella con fuerza.

—Creí que nunca volverías —musita Bella y las manos de su esposo acarician su rostro como si con una caricia, pudiera hacerle olvidar la noche de terror que vivió—. No se que le sucede a Renesmee. No puedo controlarla, me grita, me desafía y habla con Alec como si en realidad existiera. ¡Oh por dios! Estoy hablando de él como si yo también creyera que existiera.

Edward deja el maletín a un costado y le indica que se sienten en el sofá.

— ¿Quién es Alec? —pregunta Edward cauteloso.

—El amigo imaginario de Renesmee —contesta Bella—. Le ha puesto nombre y ahora dice que él tiene una hermana que también está con nosotros. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Lo más correcto sería llevarla con psicólogo —resuelve Edward—. O que el psicólogo venga a verla aquí. Solo un profesional de la salud nos puede ayudar. Ya no podemos controlarlo y no puedes seguir desestabilizada de ese modo.

Entonces sucede lo que hasta el momento no sucedió. Bella se quiebra como un frágil cristal y comienza a llorar. Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas como ríos y Edward la vuelve a abrazar.

— ¿Por qué nos está sucediendo esto, Edward? —pregunta y ahoga un sollozo— ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Qué hemos hecho mal? Siempre le brinde toda mi atención, la amo profundamente y ella me cree su peor enemiga.

Edward le acaricia el cabello.

—Ya verás como todo se va a solucionar.

Bella quiere creer que así va a ser y que volverá a tener a la niña dulce que siempre fue Renesmee.

* * *

******~ º ~**

Renesmee está sentada a unos metros de distancia de ellos con las piernas cruzadas y se balancea de un lado al otro, poniendo aún más nerviosos a sus padres.

— ¿Qué piensa, doctor? —pregunta Edward cauto.

El psicólogo es un hombre de mediana edad, de hombros anchos y el especialista más capacitado en todo Forks. Aunque las visitas con él han sido periódicas, Renesmee no muestra ningún signo de mejoramiento.

—Que deben mudarse tan pronto como puedan —responde sin vacilación—. Creo firmemente que el problema es la casa.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —interrumpe Bella.

—Por lo que he hablado con Renesmee, Alec y Jane, sus amigos imaginarios provienen del sótano de la casa —explica el psicólogo—. Alec le cuenta que ellos murieron en el sótano de esa casa a una edad temprana, por eso puede comunicarse con ella porque tienen edades similares.

— ¿Cree que sea verdad?

El psicólogo se acomoda las gafas.

—Casos como el de su hija son muy comunes y sus padres los traen a mí pensando que ellos han enloquecido. Cuando en realidad es que sus hijos tienen una percepción diferente que ustedes no los vean, no quiere decir que sean producto de la imaginación de Renesmee.

Bella está a punto de decir que él está desquiciado pero Edward la interrumpe.

—Usted es el mejor psicólogo en Forks —dice— y por eso hemos traído a nuestra hija con usted. ¿Qué nos recomienda que hagamos?

—Escuchen a Renesmee, no le griten, no le digan que sus amigos no existen porque ella se va a revelar y se aferrará tanto a esa idea que nunca más volverá a ser la de antes —aconseja el profesional—. Hablen con ella. Pregúntenle que es lo que quieren sus amigos y traten de entenderla.

El matrimonio se pone de pie y ambos estrechan la mano del psicólogo.

—Muchas gracias, doctor.

Bella se acerca a Renesmee y se pone de cuchillas, para estar a la misma altura que su hija.

— ¿Me perdonarías por haberte gritado? —Le pregunta y la niña asiente con la cabeza—. Ahora cuando lleguemos a casa, podríamos merendar esas galletas de avena que tanto te gustan y si quieres podrías invitar a Alec y a su hermana.

Renesmee asiente con una sonrisa radiante.

* * *

******~ º ~**

Una fuente de galletas de avenas está ubicada en el centro de la mesa y Renesmee toma una taza de leche.

—Alec y su hermana, ¿están con nosotros? —Edward es el primero en hablar.

Renesmee le da un sorbo a su leche y responde:

—Solamente está Alec. Jane debe de andar por el bosque, es una niña solitaria.

—A Alec, ¿le molestaría que nos hablarás un poco acerca de él? —pregunta Bella—. Para que lo conozcamos mejor.

Renesmee formula la misma pregunta en dirección al rincón derecho de la cocina.

—No le molesta —asegura y comienza a contar—. A Alec le gusta mucho tocar el piano y cuando vio el que tenemos en el altillo, no se pudo resistir. Le gustan los dibujos, su hermana solía dibujarle pero ahora ya no lo hace más y Alec extraña que dibujen para él, por eso lo hago yo.

Bella y Edward comparten una mirada.

— ¿Cómo llegaron a esta casa? —Pregunta Edward—. ¿Y por qué solo tú puedes verlo a él y a su hermana?

—Dice que huían de sus padres cuando se encontraron con esta casa en medio del bosque y se refugiaron en el sótano para que no los encontrarán pero no fue así. Sus padres los encontraron y los dejaron encerrados en el sótano —Renesmee suelta un suspiro—. Solamente yo puedo comunicarme con ellos porque cuando murieron tenían una edad similar a la mía.

— ¿Murieron? —Al estar encerrados y no poder salir del sótano, murieron de hambre y desde entonces sus espíritus vagan por está casa, comunicándose con los niños y niñas de mi edad.

Un aire gélido cubre la cocina y Edward se dobla hacía adelante, su espalda comienza a dolerle y cuando intenta levantarse, el dolor se lo impide.

— ¿Qué sucede, Edward?

Renesmee ríe y sus padres la miran.

—Se te ha subido Jane a la espalda. Ella solamente quiere que se den cuenta que también existe.

Bella sujeta a Renesmee de los hombros.

— ¿Qué quieren para que todo esto termine?

—Fácil —dice su hija—. Quieren que sepulten sus cuerpos para poder descansar en paz.

* * *

**~ º ~**

La puerta del sótano está cerrada con un candado pero Edward lo rompe con un martillo. La puerta cae hacía atrás ya que las bisagras se han oxidado con los años y una nube de polvo gris los invade. Bella alumbra con una linterna el sótano, hay cajas de cartón y roedores que provocan un sonido agudo. Un olor pestilente comienza a hacerse presente y se dan cuenta que su hija no mentía cuando dijo que los niños murieron en el sótano.

Sus cuerpos siguen allí y son irreconocibles por la avanzada descomposición.

— ¿Qué haremos? —se atreve a preguntar Bella.

—Busca unas sabanas blancas y dos palas para cavar —responde Edward—. Envolveremos los cuerpos en las sabanas y los sepultaremos en el bosque. Dejaremos que sus espíritus descansen en paz y dejen de frecuentar a Renesmee.

Bella traga saliva con fuerza y asiente. Todo sea por tener a la Renesmee de antes.

* * *

******~ º ~**

Un nuevo amanecer reina sobre sus cabezas cuando Edward deposita los dos cuerpos en una única tumba.

—Me parece que a Alec y a Jane les gustará descansar juntos —dice al respecto.

Renesmee se encuentra de la mano de Bella, observando como su padre comienza a cubrir los cuerpos envueltos en sabanas blancas con tierra.

—Les hará ilusión —asegura Renesmee y Bella le sonríe de forma genuina—. Después podríamos hacerles una lápida como un recuerdo.

—Se hará como tú quieras.

Renesmee recita unas palabras en honor a Alec y a su hermana Jane.

—Nos mudaremos de esa casa —comenta Bella a Edward—. Puede que esos niños estén ahora sepultados como corresponde pero no quiero que nos quedemos allí. Quiero que Renesmee olvide todo lo que sucedió.

—Renesmee seguirá viendo al psicólogo, al menos por un tiempo —dice su esposo—. Tú y Renesmee se quedarán en Forks mientras que busco un nuevo lugar donde mudarnos y saco nuestras cosas de la casa.

En el cielo poco a poco va reinando el sol.

* * *

**~ º ~**

Edward abre la puerta de la casa y camina hasta la habitación que compartía con Bella. Comienza a empacar sus pertenencias cuando sucede algo que le deja sin respiración.

— ¿Creían que se librarían de nosotros tan fácil? —escucha que dos voces pronuncian—. ¡Nunca! ¡Renesmee es nuestra amiga y la seguiremos a donde quiera que vaya!


End file.
